


森林的故事

by Helloluna



Series: 贝雷丝的神秘花园 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Double Penetration, F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Size Difference, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloluna/pseuds/Helloluna
Summary: 贝雷丝在森林里找到了她发情的学生们。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: 贝雷丝的神秘花园 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806514
Kudos: 8





	森林的故事

贝雷丝用剑劈砍前方挡路的树枝和藤蔓。现在正是日落的时间，贝雷丝不得不施展火焰魔法来照亮前方的路。  
在结束了蓝狮和金鹿的联合森林模拟战斗后，贝雷丝解放了学生，让他们自由返回学院。然而英古莉特和希尔妲告诉她，帝弥托利和库罗德在返回的途中被森林的某些事物吸引，他们吩咐女孩们先回去，他们则会很快跟上。然而这已经是一天前了。  
贝雷丝跟踪着男孩们留在地上的足迹，前方突然传出他们的声音。  
帝弥托利：“老师，拜托你!”  
库罗德：“爽吗，老师？”  
贝雷丝握紧手中的剑，小心的向前探去。男孩们正对着一个藤蔓植物发情，一片闪亮的花粉包裹了他们。  
贝雷丝用火焰魔法驱赶了这个植物，她站在男孩面前，呼唤他们的名字，试图让他们清醒。  
库罗德迷惑的看着她，摇晃的走进并伸出手试图触摸她。“老师，你怎么穿上了衣服？”  
帝弥托利也从一旁走来，试图拉住她。她往后退了几步，注意到不远处有一条小河。她面对着他们，后退着吸引他们跟着自己走向河流的方向。男孩们踉跄地跟着她，呼唤着她的名字。到了小河边，贝雷丝停下来，等待他们靠近后，不费力的把他们两个都绊进河里。  
库罗德先浮了起来,他用力的呼吸，眼神清明而警惕，快速打量着周围。帝弥托利也钻出来，呛了一口水，眼神疑惑的四处张望。  
帝弥托利看见了贝雷丝，他朝河岸游来，问道：“老师，发生了什么事吗？”他从河边起身，低头注意到自己的裤子还支着帐篷，他立刻遮掩住，脸颊飞快的充血而涨红。  
库罗德也上了岸，他遮掩着自己的裆部，冷淡的回答道：“看来我们遇到了迷幻类的发情植物，殿下。”  
“呃，抱，抱歉，老师!请让我们先去解决一下!”帝弥托利小声的请求道，然后飞快的拉着库罗德躲进了丛林。  
贝雷丝看着他们失去了踪影，转身放下自己的背包，准备支起帐篷，因为夜晚已经降临。  
————

贝雷丝抱膝坐在生起来的火堆旁，转头看向身后摇动的树丛，帝弥托利和库罗德回来了。贝雷丝不由看向他们的裤子，裆部还是挺立着。  
“老师，呃，请帮帮我们。”帝弥托利恳求着，脸颊在暗处也能明显的看出红色。  
“我们需要你帮我们解决。”库罗德面无表情，轻快的说道。  
贝雷丝瞪大眼睛，不解的回复道：“...什么？”  
库罗德叹气，飞快的拉下自己和帝弥托利的裤子。帝弥托利惊叫，试图挡住自己粗大的阴茎。  
“库罗德，你干什么!”  
“我不会道歉的。我们需要帮助。”库罗德面无表情，神态自如的站着，即使他粗大的阴茎在贝雷丝的视线中抽搐。  
贝雷丝脸红了。她感觉到自己的小穴已经有粘液流出来。她跟两人都有肉体关系，她在第一次发情期跟库罗德在密室里激烈的做爱，直到她晕厥。前不久她的发情期再度来临，她引诱着前来探访她的帝弥托利跟她做爱。激动的帝弥托利抱着她在床上，桌上，椅子上做了很多次，直到她的阴道被他的精液填满。  
库罗德快速走来，粗大的阴茎伸到贝雷丝的嘴唇旁边。“老师，你要它吗？”  
贝雷丝默不作声，倾身撩开脸颊边的长发，粉红色的嘴唇张开含住它，小舌轻轻舔着龟头。帝弥托利也踉跄走来，害羞而兴奋的看着老师舔弄着另一个级长的阴茎。  
库罗德伸手轻轻抓住贝雷丝的头发，按住她的头，把自己的阴茎不断地送入她的喉咙，直到它被唾液完全浸染。帝弥托利走到她身后蹲下，脱下她的短裤和袜子，双手掰开她的紧致的臀瓣，低头用舌头玩弄她的阴唇，深入湿润的缝隙。贝雷丝甩头呻吟，把库罗德的阴茎吞的更深。库罗德按住她的头，加快在她嘴里抽插的速度，很快他就射出第一波黏稠的精液，沾染了贝雷丝的精致的面容和刘海。措手不及的贝雷丝眨了一下眼睛，白色的精液从她的睫毛上坠落。  
库罗德亲吻她的头顶，赞赏的说道：“你做得真好，老师。”他移开位置，帝弥托利走来把她抱在自己的腿上，用手抚弄了几下自己尺寸粗大的阴茎，然后双手托起并掰开贝雷丝白嫩的臀部，用硕大的龟头对准她湿透的穴口。他亲吻他最爱的老师，轻声问道：“老师，准备好了吗？”  
贝雷丝脸颊彤红，害羞的看着他，轻轻的点了点头。帝弥托利亲吻她，缓缓放下她的臀部，让自己的坚硬的阴茎稳定而有力的插入她紧致湿滑的阴道。贝雷丝忍不住甩开他的唇，甩头发出短促的惊叫，难忍的弓起身体。她的眼睛紧紧闭上，牙齿紧咬住下唇，颤抖着呼吸，努力适应着帝弥托利异常硕大的阴茎。帝弥托利贪婪又兴奋的观察着她的神情，阴茎残忍的拔出又撞入她的身体，让贝雷丝无法承受的缩紧阴道内壁，发出痛苦又愉悦的呻吟。  
库罗德在一旁欣赏着贝雷丝被粗大的阴茎抽插玩弄的过程，手掌不停地抚弄自己再次涨大的阴茎。等他们激烈的抽插了几分钟后，他用手按住贝雷丝的背部，示意帝弥托利抱着她躺下来。帝弥托利照做。库罗德饶有兴致的观察了一阵贝雷丝被抽插的穴口，然后一只手抚弄着她肿大的阴蒂。另一只手插入并扩充着她的菊穴。贝雷丝发出惊叫，嘴唇被帝弥托利含住，两个人开始深深的接吻。不久后，贝雷丝阴道内壁紧紧的蜷缩住，臀部难耐的抬起，颤抖着释放了第一波高潮。  
她高潮完毕后，无力的摔在帝弥托利的胸膛上，急促的呼吸着。帝弥托利暂停抽插的动作，让她得到短暂的休息。不久后，她发觉库罗德一只手握紧她的腰部，他硕大的阴茎头抵在自己的菊穴。她想逃避，但是库罗德和帝弥托利同时抱紧了她，让她无法移动，她感觉库罗德的阴茎不容拒绝的穿透了自己的菊穴，缓缓的充满了自己。阴穴和菊穴同时被插入的饱涨感让她睁大了双眼，发出无声的尖叫。帝弥托利的手交缠着她的手，紧紧握住，想给她安慰。贝雷丝回握住他，额头无力的抵在他的胸口。帝弥托利亲吻着她的头顶，另一只手下移，揉按着她的阴蒂，希望能缓解她的不适。很快她的身体又被快感占领，随着男孩们一起沉沦于感官世界里。  
————

她不记得两人已经轮流使用自己了多少次，她的两个穴口，身体，脸颊上沾满了他们乳白的精液，她在两人的低声安慰和抚摸中缓缓陷入睡眠。


End file.
